


Getting Used To

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cora is kind of a bitch, Crossover, F/M, Half-Siblings, M/M, Mentioned South Dakota, Past Relationship(s), Peter reminds me of Florida, Star Wars - Freeform, This Is STUPID, Washington is a Hale, Washington is suicidal, carwash siblings, forgetting tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina decides Washington needs to visit his family, it doesn't turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used To

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

“I cannot wait to meet your blood buddies, Mister Washingtub!” Caboose practicality yells, making the Reds and Tucker complain loudly. Wash only smiles.

“I'm pretty sure he knows that already! You've told him that for the past five minutes!” Tucker snaps, Caboose frowns inside of his helmet. Only to smile again, when he sees the moon.

“Look Mister Washingtub! That's my home!” Wash smiles again, and turns to look at Caboose, who's sitting on Tucker's lap. Donut was sitting on Grif’s, and Simmons was sitting on Sarge's. Let's just say, it was a weird sight.

He was so glad he got passenger's seat, Carolina changes the radio station beside him, muttering something about how they should have good music these days.

“I see that Caboose. It's very nice.” The blue soldier waves his arms around excitedly, elbowing Tucker in the face during the process.

“Washingtub, I can't wait to meet your blood buddies!” Caboose says again, making everyone groan. Carolina sighs loudly, turning the radio station off, and presses a little to hard on the gas pedal.

“Hey! I liked that song!” Donut complains, wiggling in Grif’s lap, trying to turn the radio back on. Carolina turns around with her eyebrow raised, she glares at the pink soldier.

“You should turn around, ‘Lina. There's a curve coming up, that most likely still has a tree almost falling on it.” Wash recommends, only slightly nervous.

Well, maybe more than slightly. He didn't trust cars. Or trees. Or his half sister driving. At all.

The ex-freelancer turns around just in time to turn, it jerks everyone to the left side of the vehicle, no one notices Sarge almost throw Simmons out of the window.

“Jeez, lady! Do you want to kill us?!” Tucker yells, Carolina snorts.

“Yes, on a daily basis.” She replies seriously, Wash and Epsilon snort. Tucker sputters in the back, but doesn't reply.

“Mister Washingtub…” Grif slaps the side of his helmet and growls in annoyance. Caboose waits until he's done assaulting himself, before continuing.

“What if your blood buddies don't like us?” He asks, worry coating his voice. Wash’s breath catches in his throat.

“They… they will. Maybe not Derek, but that's because Derek doesn't like anybody…” The ex-freelancer gets cut off when Caboose perks up saying something along the lines of, “Like Church!” He laughs.

“Yeah. But unlike Church, Derek is the type to kill first, scream at later. If that makes sense to you.” Caboose is quiet for a second, before nodding at the older man in understanding.

“What about your other blood buddies?”

“Peter’s alright. He's kind of creepy, but after you get used to him you don't really notice. He likes to stare at you, until you're uncomfortable. Cora is okay too. She rolls her eyes a lot.” Wash replies, a smile forms on his face. But he crushes it instantly.

He wasn't allowed to be happy.

They fall into silence, until Donut squirms himself in between the two ex-freelancers to turn the radio back on. Carolina screams at him, they settle into an argument.

“Jeesh, out of all things I was expecting. It was not a girl fight.” Grif mutters under his breath, making Tucker and Simmons chuckle, Sarge stays quiet.

“We're almost there.” Washington says, before Caboose can open his mouth. The larger soldier takes his helmet off, and smiles brightly at Wash.

Wash is glad Cora and Derek sent letters, once a month (even though they thought he was dead.) That's how he knew where they were. That's how he found out about Laura. And the True Alpha, Scott McCall.

That's also how the Reds and the Blues found out supernatural creatures exist, that was not a fun conversation.

Sarge would not stop asking if werewolves and robots were alike. Simmons didn't bother him much about it, other than asking if werewolves were basically dogs. Grif asked if werewolves had better food. Tucker asked if werewolves were attractive. And Caboose... didn't really care, he had his usual Caboose questions.

What are werewolves? Do they howl at the moon? Are you a werewolf?

Well, the last question was asked by all of them. No, he wasn't a werewolf, he didn't even have any werewolf blood in him. He had only replied with, Allison cheated again, and got pregnant with me.

His father wasn't a werewolf either, well he was, but he got bitten by his wife. Which was Washington's step-mom.

It confused all of them, except Simmons. He had to dumb it down for everyone else to understand. Although, Sarge still calls him insulting werewolf names.

Like, wolf boy or raw meat.

“Hey, Agent Washington, are you okay?” The maroon soldier asks, the older man turns to look out the window. He replies with a soft, “yeah.”

“I have a question, will they be able to, ya know, smell us?” Simmons asks awkwardly, Epsilon snorts.

“No, all of our armor prevents that. They won't even be able to hear our heartbeats.” Washington replies, he smirks, that's one of the perks of having armor.

“Oh, cool.” Simmons replies, settling himself deeper onto Sarge's lap, who grunts and pushes him off onto Grif.

“Hey! What the fuck?!” The orange soldier yells in pain. Donut was heavy enough, but two people sitting on him was unbearable.

“Oh deal with it. Ya big baby!” Sarge snorts. Grif groans angrily.

“Yeah, fatass. I'm sure you're heavier than the both of them combined.” Epsilon snickers. Tucker laughs loudly, and holds his hand up for a high-five. Only to get reminded by his friend that dude, I'm a hologram.

“Do not worry, Tucker! I am sure Church can high-five with his feet! And make sandwiches with his feet, too! You know, the important stuff!” Caboose says happily.

Both Tucker and Church look at each other. Then they repeat, “Yeah, the important stuff.”

They're about to continue their conversation, but get interrupted by Grif exclaiming loudly that he can't feel his legs.

“It's not like you can feel your legs anyway.” Simmons snorts, Grif makes an offended noise.

“Nice one, Simmons!” Sarge says, a smile in his voice. The maroon soldier sits up straighter. “Thank you, sir!”

“Kissass.”

“Fatass.”

They fall into silence again. The only sound is Donut and Carolina's argument. And the radio, which is now playing Justin Bieber, again, getting turned off and on.

“I don't care, Donut! We are not listening to your shitty pop music anymore!” The redhead snarls, Donut only replies with, “I don't want to listen to Dexter's loud breathing in my ear anymore!”

“Well, maybe if he stopped grabbing your dick that wouldn't be a problem!” Everyone freezes then, before bursting out laughing. Grif groans.

“I thought we said never to talk about that again!” He whines.

“We're only continuing to talk about it because you keep doing it.” Tucker says easily.

“Hey, guess what? At least I can get some.” Grif replies, crossing his arms.

“Ha ha, friendly reminder dude, I fucked your sister. And let me tell you this, I got more than some.” Tucker snarks, Grif uncrosses his arms, about to punch the aqua soldier, before Donut screeches at them both.

“Stop! Stop it! Can't you see that you're tearing this family apart?!” The both of them stare at the pink soldier. Grif's fist lowers slowly.

“What. The fuck.” Tucker says. Donut rips his helmet off, smiling brightly and the shorter man.

“I told you I'm a good actor!”

“Yes! Private Biscuit is a very nice actor!” Caboose pipes up, smiling at the blonde, who smiles back.

“I don't know whether to be uncomfortable or scared, by the fact that Caboose and Donut look like they're in love.” Epsilon says, returning next to Carolina's side, so he won't have to look at them.

“Don't leave me back here!” Tucker squeaks, sinking deeper into his seat. Epsilon laughs, but doesn't turn around. “Sorry, dude. I just can't deal with that.”

“Hey, furry face, how much longer do I have to stay in here with these love birds?” Sarge asks, Wash clenches his jaw at the nick name. Furry face? What the hell?

“Not much longer.” He replies bluntly, Carolina grabs his hand. He looks at her, but her eyes are on the road, he looks away.

“Hey, guys. I'm gonna need you all the put your helmets on, unless you want them to smell you.” Wash says, everyone instantly puts their helmets on. Except Caboose, who gets help from Tucker to put it on.

“I thought you said they can't smell us, with our armor on!” Simmons squeaks, sinking into the empty spot between Sarge and Grif.

“I said they can't smell you with all of your armor on. Your helmet is part of your armor.” Simmons squeaks again, but doesn't reply.

They all fall into silence again, this time, it doesn't end with arguing. Thankfully.

When they get there, there's multiple cars parked around. One if them being a camaro, a black camaro. Laura's camaro. Washington’s breath catches in his throat again, Carolina squeezes his hand.

“That jeep looks like a piece of shit.” Tucker's voice interrupts his grief.

“Nah man, the SUV is the worst thing here.” Alpha says, nodding towards the vehicle. Tucker nods in agreement. SUV’s were pretty shitty.

“Oh, did Wash forget to tell you? They can hear people from a distance.“ Carolina smirks, sliding her helmet on, as Tucker has a mini panic attack.

They all exit the car, thankful that they won't have to touch each other any more. They were quiet though, afraid they might get heard.

“I doubt they're listening. Out of everything, they've always been bad at hearing.” The freckled soldier replies, which relaxes them all slightly.

“I don't know why you're so scared. It's not like they'll kill you.” Wash says lightly, making the tension return quickly, he chuckles.

“Let's go!”

As they travel up the stairs, deciding not to use the elevator much to Grif’s dismay, they slowly start to realize something.

Washington isn't here for a family reunion. He's just here to tell them he isn't dead. And he didn't even want to do that, Carolina had forced him to do this.

It makes them wonder why Wash doesn't want to talk to his family.

When they reach the top floor, Grif is panting like he just ran a marathon. Which, he basically did. Fucking fatass.

“Shut up.” Simmons hisses, glaring at the Hawaiian through his helmet. Grif just flips him off.

“Whenever you're ready, Wash.” Carolina says, patting his armored shoulder. He nods at her, before taking a deep breath, and knocking.

They stand there, holding their breaths. They hear murmering before footsteps head to the door.

Washington doesn't know the person who's standing in front of him. He's fairly young, his jaw is twisted, and he looked uncomfortable.

“Can I help you?” The kid asks, he shuffles his feet awkwardly, looking nervous to be talking to him.

“Does Derek Hale live here?” He asks, the kid tenses, but nods and moves out of the way, giving them room to enter.

“Come in.” He says, scampering away from them. They file into the room, one by one, noticing a small-ish group on one side of the room. And a single person on the other

“Ah, ‘Lina I think we interrupted some sort of pack meeting.” He says awkwardly, the redhead snorts, but doesn't reply.

“How do you know me and how do you know what a pack meeting is?” A man comes up to him. Wash stares at him confused, but then he realizes. This is Derek.

Washington rips his helmet off, but instead of a smile on his face, it's a frown. Simmons squeaks behind him when Derek's claws slide out, eyes flashing blue.

“I see you haven't changed.” He says bluntly, he throws his helmet at Tucker, who barely catches it.

“I guess I'm not really surprised. You always were looking for a fight.” He takes a dagger out from behind his armor, letting it twirl on his finger tip.

“Washingtub are you going to fight your blood buddy?” Caboose asks, fear pouring out of his voice. Wash freezes, looking at the knife, then Derek. He puts it away.

“No. No, I'm not.” He replies softly.

“Hold the fuck up, who did witch magic to bring Halo characters to life? Which one of you is the Master Chief?” A voice says from behind Derek, everyone turns to a pale boy with multiple moles covering his face.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Comes many replies. The pale boy, Stiles, rolls his eyes. But stops talking.

“You… don't remember me?” Wash asks after a minute of tension. Derek only furrows his eyebrows.

“It's… It's David. Ya know, your older brother?” Time seems to freeze for Derek, before he snarls and grabs Washington by the throat. He tries to lift him, only to look down and see blue coming from the freckled mans boots.

“Yeah! Gravity ya fucker!” Tucker yells, Derek let's go of Wash, and snaps his head towards the aqua soldier, who hides behind Carolina.

“Don't eat me.” He whimpers. A couple of people laugh, but don't say anything, content on watching this unfold before them.

“David is dead. Who are you?”

“David is not dead. I am David.”

“Stop lying!” Derek yells, raising his fist, only to lower it after a second. David smiles.

“Okay, yeah. Sorry, David is dead.” He says, Carolina steps closer to him.

“What are you doing?” She asks, anger in her voice. He ignores her.

“My name is Agent Washington, ex-freelancer of former Project Freelancer. I like cats and I don't care what you say, silly straws are not dumb.” He introduces, holding his hand out, to shake the werewolves.

“D-David.” Derek says, a slight waver in his voice. Then, a giant werewolf is basically body slamming him into a hug.

Wash grunts, but holds his brother up. That's another perk about this armor, you can hold a god dammed werewolf.

“Hey buddy.” He whispers, a girl with brown hair stands up. He doesn't recognize her, but his brain is screaming Cora, Cora, Cora and he smiles.

“C’mere kiddo.” Cora instantly runs up to hug him. It's nice, Washington hasn't been hugged in a long time.

“Okay, this is nice and all. But I'd really like to know what's happening.” A dirty blonde haired man says, standing up straighter.

“Shut the fuck up, Theo. I've never seen the Hale's show emotion before, let me enjoy this.” Stiles snarks, Theo growls.

“Well, well, well, you aren't dead.” A voice says from the stairs, making both Simmons and Grif screech and jump towards each other.

Derek and Cora stop hugging him, and turn an annoyed glare at the person on the stairwell. If it was even possible, Washington smiles wider.

“Peter!” He exclaims. The man, Peter, reveals himself from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

They bound towards each other. But, instead of hugging, they rest their foreheads against each others.

“Oh god, Theo, start talking before I vomit. Actually, wait. Don't talk. Your voice makes me nauseous.” Stiles groans.

“Hey, Sarge, this kid is taking the things I feel about you, turning them into words, an-” Grif gets cut off when Sarge slams the butt of his shotgun onto his helmet.

“Don't you dare finish that, during this beautiful moment!” He orders, voice wavering slightly.

“Sarge is right Grif, this moment is amazing. I've never seen Wash show emotion before.” Donut says beside the two Reds, pure emotion in his voice.

“Yeah, well you show to much of it!” Simmons snaps, not likely the way Donut is standing so close to Sarge.

They almost don't notice Wash moving to stand in front of them again.

“Okay, ‘Lina. It's done. Can we go now?” This stance is tense, and his question barely sounds like a question.

“What? You don't wanna catch up with them? We don't have anything else to do.” She says, taking her helmet off.

“I agree with Wash. Can we go? I'd rather not stay here, with a bunch of werewolves, who might tear my face off.” Grif admits, shuffling his feet.

“Nah, I'm with Carolina. Might as well catch up. This might be the last time you see them anyway, Wash. So… make the most of it.” Epsilon says, popping up next to the ex-freelancer.

“Is that a floating person? A floating small person? A floating small person that's glowing? What's happening?” Stiles asks, confused.

“Yes, I am a floating small person that's glowing. My name is glow stick. Bow down before me, you fool.” Epsilon snarks, making Carolina sigh.

“Ooh, the sarcasm is strong in the one.” Stiles snorts, all if the Hale's roll their eyes. The one Wash talked to earlier, which he believes is Scott, frowns.

“I don't get it.” He says, Stiles makes an offended noise.

“Really, dude? Still? You still haven't watched Star Wars?” He asks, Scott only frowns deeper.

“Wait, Star Wars is still a thing?” Grif asks, the pale man turns towards him slowly, a look of horror on his face.

“Did you really just ask me that?” Grif nods, Stiles makes a gagging noise, in the back of his throat.

Cora instantly walks up to Stiles, and puts a comforting hand on his back. Theo smirks.

“I've seen Star Wars. I love it.” He says, making Stiles squeeze his eyes shut.

“Star Wars, canceled.” He whispers. Cora pats his back softly, glaring at Theo. The dirty blonde just winks.

“Did we seriously just have an entire fucking conversation, about Star Wars?” Tucker asks, looking around the room. “Really?”

“Hey, just to let you kiddies know, not watching Star Wars is better than not knowing what Star Wars is.” Grif says, tilting his he'd towards Sarge in confrontation.

The orange soldier wants to laugh, Stiles looks like he's on the verse of tears. Ah, poor fanboys.

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Stiles whimpers, Derek rolls his eyes while Peter snorts.

“He reminds me of you, David.” Peter says. Derek, Cora, and Carolina snort, but nod in agreement. The Reds and the Blues look back and forth between Stiles and Wash, confused. Wash stays quiet.

“Excuse me sir, but how?” Simmons asks, soon followed by a question from Tucker.

“Yeah dude, are you sure you aren't talking about a different Wash?”

Peter looks at them all, a strange glint in his eyes, before settling his eyes on the freckled man.

“How much did you change?” He questions, Wash looks down, uncomfortable.

“Mister Washingtub did not change. He has not changed sense I have met him. He has always been the same grumpy Washingtub.” Caboose says, confused.

“I agree with Michael, Agent Washington was never happy. Always ready to kill.” Donut says, cheery voice not fitting with the serious conversation.

“Thank you, Private Hot Cakes.” Caboose says, smiling at the pink soldier, who smiles back.

“I've only seen Washington happy once. It was when he shot South in the head. Then proceeded to blow her already dead body up, multiple times.” Epsilon says, Peter raises his eyebrows.

“She shot me in the back!” Wash says loudly, Epsilon only replies with, “That doesn't not make you a cold son of a bitch.”

Washington shuffles around again, a frown on his face.

“She practically killed North. My North.” He whispers, Carolina looks at him sadly.

She does agree with what Washington did, though. If South had shot her and killed York, Carolina would seek revenge just like he did.

“What happened to you David?” Cora asks from Stiles’ side. Wash laughs at the floor, it's not his usual laugh. This one was dark, angry at the world for something.

Probably angry about the world taking everything he had away from him.

“David is dead now. My name is Agent Washington.” He says, pushing his shoulders back to stand straighter.

“What happened to the David, who used to push people who bullied me into the mud? What happened to the David, that used to train with Argents, so he could be strong? What happened to the David, who used to color with me when no one else would? What happened to the David, who dyed his hair some crazy color each year? What happened to the David, who taught Derek how to play basketball? What happened to the David, who bought Laura's first car? What happened to that David, that disappeared one day, and never came back? Where did he go? To fight some… some war that didn't matter?” Cora rants, a snarl in her voice. Her eyes flash when she looks at her brother.

“I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave you. But I had to… I had to go. Get away from here, from you. I'm like a bomb. One day, I'm going to explode, and hurt everyone I care about. I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you.” He defends himself easily, like he knew these questions were going to get asked.

“A bomb? Oh my god. Washingtub, are you Andy?!” Caboose interrupts, Grif shushes him instantly.

“Bullshit! Just because you're a little messed up in the head, doesn't mean you couldn't have stayed! We could've helped you, made you better! But instead, you run off, only to return more messed up than you already were.” She yells, taking a few steps away from Stiles, so she won't hurt him.

“You don't get it yet, do you? If I stayed, all of you would be dead! Werewolf or not, you'd be six feet underground. And guess what? I would've liked slitting your throat! Because I, David Hale, like killing! I'm obsessed with it. You can't fix me if there's nothing to fix!”

They're face to face now. Anger pouring off of them in waves. It's awkward for the rest if them, not sure if they should do something or not.

“Woah, this is like a really good soap opera.” Donut whispers to Grif, who nods, mesmerized by the anger in the both of them. How could someone be so angery all the time? It seems tiring.

“Wait, your name is David Hale? Dude, that's like, common white boy name right there.” Tucker says after a moment. Wash tilts his head, letting the words settle over him, before his laughs.

A real laugh, this time though. This laugh was nice.

“Oh god, Tucker. This… this is why I love you.” He says without thinking. Tucker freezes before replying with, “I love you too, man.”

“If you didn't want to hurt us, why'd you come back? We were fine thinking you were dead. Then you come here, in our home, thinking we'll just accept you back so easily? I wish you would've killed yourself, that night no one was home. I wish you were the one dead. Maybe then my family would still be alive.” The beta says, venom dosing every one of her words. That's when Derek steps in.

“Stop. Stop fighting. We should be happy he's back. Happy that another Hale is alive. I accepted you when you came home, I don't know why you can't do that for him.” He says, accusion clear in his voice. Cora looks down, before snarling and stomping up the stairs.

“Ah, angsty teenagers.” Peter sighs. Stiles rolls his eyes, and looks around, before moving upstairs as well.

“I think I should go. I'd rather not get into this, we have enough to deal with already.” Scott says, looking at Derek for confirmation.

When Derek nods at him to go, Scott basically flies out of the door. Saying something that sounds like, “It was nice to sorta kinda meet you!” Theo follows soon after, slinking along the edges of the wall, an annoying smirk still on his face.

“Having less people here makes it more awkward.” Tucker says, fiddling with Wash’s helmet. The Reds nod in agreement.

Derek looks at Wash, sadness in his eyes. “I'm sorry you had to deal with that. She's been really snappy lately. I'm just glad she didn't attack you.”

“It's okay. She's a teenager, of course she'll be like that. Just, tell her I love her, okay?” Wash says, Derek nods, not replying.

“I think it's time to go.” Carolina says, walking towards the door. She turns around, to give Peter and Derek a tight smile, before exiting. The Reds and Caboose quickly following her. Tucker stays, though.

“I love you, guys. But we… we can't talk anymore. It's to dangerous. I know bad people, and they could find you. I know you've been through some tough shit… but this… this isn't easy. I just… we can't…”

“Hey, calm down. We understand. We can't be family anymore, or we'll die.” Derek says, a small smile forming on his face.

“We can't be family. So what can we be?” Peter asks, blinking slowly at them both.

“Blood buddies.”

“What?” Derek and Peter say in usion, it was creepy. They sounded nothing alike.

“Caboose… he, uh, he says I'm apart of his family. The Reds… Tucker… Carolina… Church… They're all his family. And anyone who's blood related are… blood buddies.”

“That's odd.” Peter says, both Washington and Derek nod. “But it works.” Washington and Derek nod again.

“So, blood buddies?” Wash asks, a slight hint of excitedness in his voice. Derek chuckles, while Peter's resting smirk turns into a small smile.

“Blood buddies.” Peter replies. They both look at Derek, who's eyebrows raise highly. “I'm not saying that.” He says.

“Whatever, wuss.” Washington says, a lightness is in his tone that Tucker hasn't heard much of before. It was a nice sound.

“I'm not a wuss!” Derek defends, in a whiney tone. Wash almost expects Derek to stomp his foot and pout, but he doesn't. He just crosses his arms.

“That's exactly what a wuss would say!” He points out, which only makes Derek sulk harder. Peter snorts.

“Hey, uh, Wash. We should… we should go.” Tucker says softly. The ex-freelancer turns to look at him, with sad eyes, but nods and walks towards the door.

“Goodbye, David.” Peter says, Derek nods to him. Both of the remaining soldiers nod back, and leave the building.

Tucker hands Wash his helmet without a word, the silence isn't awkward. Just, strange. It was usually never silent between them. Wash was either yelling at Tucker, or Tucker was yelling at Wash.

“Hey, Wash?” The freckled man looks at him, which is all he needs to continue. “Why did you look so sad, when that Peter guy said goodbye? I realize you care about him and all… but that word looked like it meant something terrible to you.”

Washington is silent the entire time they walk down the stairs, although, Tucker does hear him swallow loudly.

“Hey man, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to.” He starts, but Washington holds his hand out to stop him. He takes a shuddering breath.

"Carolina and my mother had a saying. She wasn't around a lot when we were kids. And when she was, she could only stay a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere to be, something important to do. And when she left, she... wouldn't say goodbye to us. Instead, she always told us, ‘Never say goodbye.’ If you don't say 'goodbye', then you aren't really gone. You... just aren't here right now."

That's all Wash says, before he's walking towards Carolina and the others. Tucker has to run, to keep up with him.

“Hey, wait.” The shorter man demands, only stopping when Washington turns around. “I'm sorry. But, there comes a time where you gotta let go. I know, it's hard. I know, you don't want to. But trust me, letting go… letting go of the past will help you live in the present, and in the future.”

Washington nods curtly at him, and turns around, but Tucker stops him again.

“Wait, Wash.” Washington turns around quickly, and stares at the other man. “You gotta allow yourself to be happy sometime, Wa-David.”

The ex-freelancer takes a deep breath. He's holding his helmet tightly, looking into the visor like he was scared of what he'd see.

He is scared of what he sees.

He sees himself.

“T-thank you, Tucker. I'll keep that in mind.” He murmurs. He waits until Tucker is right next to him, before he starts walking again.

“I know you don't believe me. You probably never will. And that's okay.” The aqua soldier says, grasping the older mans hand with his own.

When they get to the car, Donut and Carolina are arguing, again, and Sarge is threatening to shoot Grif, again. Simmons and Caboose seem to be having a staring contest… through their helmets.

“Okay, let's go.” Washington orders, Grif groans like he's in pain, making a dangerous smile appear on Wash’s face.

“Don't look at me like that. It's like you're about to hit me in the balls.” Grif whines, piling into the car after Sarge and Simmons.

“I don't understand why Caboose has to sit on me. He's the biggest one here.” Tucker complained, Caboose waves his arms around.

“I am big!” He says, throwing himself onto Tucker, who almost screeches. Almost. He totally did not screech. At all. Nope, never.

When Washington jumps into the passenger seat, he groans about how he might die. Because fucking cars, man. Cars hated him. So much. Cars were the worst, ever… of all time.

“Soooo, tell us about Tucker and you.” Epsilon orders, and if AIs could smile, Wash is pretty sure Epsilon would have the worst shit eating grin ever… of all time.

“There's nothing to tell.” He replies. Carolina laughs. Starting the car, and slamming her foot on the gas pedal.

“C’mon, Wash. You two said you loved each other and we saw you holding hands. There's obviously something to tell.” The redhead teases, poking Wash’s cheek.

He scowls, and points a finger at her. “No.” He says, frowning deeper when Carolina laughs harder.

“Okay, if you won't talk about Tuckington. Then can we talk about how your name is David Hale, out of all things?” Grif asks, pushing Donut off of a rather uncomfortable position.

“Tuckington?” Tucker asks, it's high-pitched and doesn't fit Tucker at all.

“Yeah, Tuckington. Yours and Washington's name put together.” Simmons ends up replying. Tucker snorts.

“Really? Tuckington? How about you leave the name combinations to me, Grimmons.” Both Grif and Simmons blush inside of their helmet, Tucker snorts again.

“Aww, Wash look, Grimmons are embarrassed. They're so in love. Oh how they grow up so fast.” He takes his helmet off, to make a sad parent face.

“You're an idiot.” Washington replies, but doesn't argue. The two Reds actually do seem to be in love.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about we talk about the fact that Church admitted he is a glow stick.” Tucker offers, the AI groans.

“Shut up, Tucker. I couldn't think of anything else.” He says, regret flows off of him.

“Whatever you say, glow stick.” Tucker replies, Church mumbles something, but they all ignore it.

They fall into silence, Caboose is drawing on the window, with hopefully nonpermanent marker. Tucker is looking a Caboose's picture, smiling at it. Grif and Simmons are clearly ignoring each other, both still embarrassed. Sarge and Donut are talking about someone that Wash isn't sure he wants to know about. Carolina is driving, obviously, while Church tells her some story about Blood Gulch.

And Washington, Washington thinks he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Hale is Agent Florida.
> 
> Thoughts on this crappy crossover?


End file.
